Once upon a time
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: Will Damon,the badass vampire in Mystic Falls, turn soft? or will he forever be the bad guy? DAMON/OC
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

**Prologue**

She was lying in bed with arms twisted in his. A ring placed on her ring finger. From her other bedside, there was an extraordinary man next to her, the most selfless man she`s ever met. They stared at each other, both grateful for what they`ve accomplished. Finally she got to be with the man that she cared for. He isn`t perfect, she`s not perfect, together they out ruled that. As they were lying there, staring at each other, she thought about how they met and everything they`ve been through since then.

**Chapter 1.**

Here she was at the mystic bar just outside Mystic Falls once again, working. She had to pay the bills since her dad left town on a business trip again. Unfortunately his business isn`t going so great, that`s why he have to leave town so often to deal with it. She has to work in a bar to help her dad with the bills since her mom died of a vampire attack. She had to take her place in the council against vampires afterwards. But she rarely has anything to do with the council at all; actually she tries to stay away from it most of the time. Even though it might sound like a miserable life, she was normal like most others, nothing special about her really.

"Sally Rhodes, clean up those shots, I told you a million times" The familiar voice of the bar manager Joe shouted behind her. He was quite young, twenty-two years old with blonde curly hair but very experienced with managing; he got this place from his father. It wasn`t a very popular bar but since the mine workers usually came after working hours it managed to stand still.

As Sally cleaned up the shots, a man walked in. He had black hair, black clothes and something about him shouted danger all over it. Joe whistled at her and pointed towards the guy that just sat down and said "Customers first, always, remember?"

"Anything you would like?" she asked the man and put her hands on the desk.

"Yeah, blood" he answered her, grabbing her arm.

"A bloody Mary?" she questioned him as he soothed her arm.

"Sure" He said sarcastically as he continued to sooth her arm, but something in his eyes told her he meant something else. Sally shoved her arm away from him and started making a bloody Mary drink. She shot him a few glances and he smirked back at her.

"Here`s your drink, what`s your name by the way?" Sally asked him handing him his drink and waited for an answer.

"What if I don`t want to tell you my name" The man challenged her, she didn`t say anything she just walked away, cleaning up the rest of the used glasses from the mine workers.

"Damon Salvatore" He said after a while.

"Like in the ancestors from the 1800?" Sally asked him not looking at him.

"Yeah, I`ve lived for almost 200 years" He said in a serious tone.

"like that`s possible" she chuckled quietly.

"Mhm" He just said looking at her. Sally was starting to get suspicious, what if he was a vampire? she thought.

"You`re a creep you know that" She said to him suddenly facing him with one hand on her waist.

"So I`ve been told. Give me six shots of vodka" He smirked pouring the rest of the drink in his mouth before slapping his hand on the desk with a hundred dollars.

"Are you sure you should drink this much?" she asked him preparing the shots.

"No, I`m buying it for you too" He said looking at her with his creepy look.

"I`m working and I can`t exactly close up either, besides the manager Joe is here" she said getting annoyed with his creepiness. One thing Sally hated was to deal with intrusive men, especially someone who could possibly be a vampire.

"Come on, I`m the only one in here and it`s not likely that any new customers will arrive any time soon. You`re a pretty bronze hair looking girl, have some fun. Don`t worry about your manager I can talk to him, I can be very persuasive" He said and walked back in the room where Joe was. That Damon guy was pushing her to the limit.

"It`s done, let`s have some fun" He said coming back, rubbing his hands. Joe was preparing himself to leave, putting on his jacket with a blank expression.

"Joe aren`t you going to stay?" Sally said getting worried. What if Damon really was a vampire about to drink her blood or something? she looked over at Joe with a pleading expression that Damon couldn`t see.

"I have some business to do at home, make sure you close up before you leave and open early in the morning" He said before walking out, leaving her a bit scared. Sally walked up behind the bar and sat down in the chair. Damon sat down in the chair opposite side of the desk, smirking.

"What`s your name?" he asked her as she prepared the drinks.

"What if I don`t want to tell you my name" she said throwing his challenge back at him, this time she was the one to smirk. Damon seemed to like this challenge; he took a shot before he slammed it on the desk. He was thinking before he said to her,

"You know, I can always compel you to tell me your name"

Sally raised her eyebrow "with what? Flirting? I don`t think that would work on me" she said, taking a shot for herself, this guy was definitely a vampire.

"No, with my powers" He smirked yet again, she rolled her eyes.

This conversation was scaring her. Sally looked at the clock; it was still two hours before closing time.

"No, you underestimate me dear lady. Tell me your name" He demanded and she couldn`t do anything else but to obey.

"Sally Rhodes" she answered, and felt really scared. Sally did usually drink vervain tea in the morning, but today she had been too busy and had rushed out of the house before drinking her tea.

"Good Sally, I said I wanted blood earlier, and you are the one that will give it to me" he said, sniffing her arm before he clenched his teeth into the thin layer of skin. She tried to scream but he had his hand over her mouth, making her unable to scream. Sally tried to push away, scratch, bite and hit him but he was so much stronger than she was. Damon kept her in a tight grip as he continued to suck her blood.

Sally woke up with a gasp in her purple room and sweat on her back. She couldn`t remember what the dream was about but she did for sure know that she just had a nightmare. Sally then noticed that she had a bite mark on her arm and there was blood in the white bed. What happened last night? Was she attacked by a vampire? So Sally did the first thing she always did when she felt insecure about something; Sally called her best friend Elena in Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2 Mystic Falls

**Chapter 2 **

**R&R and enjoy PS: Sally is the same age as Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.**

"Elena" She said as she stepped out of the silver Ferrari, and Elena ran towards her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay here with you, I don't feel so good being alone in the house after what happened, especially since dad is out of town" Sally said giving her another hug, she hadn't seen Elena in months.

"We missed you so much, Bonnie, Caroline and I that is. Letting you stay here was the least I could do for you" Elena said, it felt good being back in Mystic Falls again Sally thought.

"Do you think I should alert the council about the attack?" Sally asked her, and Elena looked a bit shocked for a second before quickly pulling herself together. Sally had told her friends about the council as soon as she had found out about it; she couldn't keep it from her best friends.

"I don't think so. We don't even know if it was a vampire in the first place, you could have been having a nightmare about them and bitten yourself in your sleep" she said, trying to fill in the holes Sally was uncertain about.

"Maybe you're right. Let`s leave it for now and try to be positive and focus on other things alright? Besides I want to know how things are going between you and Stefan" Sally said, nudging her in the shoulder, teasing her.

"We're going strong, finally. We had a few bumps on the road but it's all fine now, and speaking of Stefan, want to meet him?" Elena said and a grin appeared on Sally's face because she hadn't met this young man that made her girl so happy yet.

Elena knocked on the door to the Salvatore's mansion. Sally waited impatiently.

"Stefan" Elena said and kissed him as soon as he opened the door. They seemed pretty lost in the kiss so she cleared her throat a little.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Stefan this is Sally one of my best friends who's staying with me. Sally this is Stefan my boyfriend" She said and giggled at the word boyfriend, putting her arms around his waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sally" He said to her and shook her hand with a generous smile on his face.

"Who's with us" a guy from the stairs yelled at them. He had black hair, and black clothes. He looked shocked to see Sally.

"This is my best friend Sally, be nice" Elena said with an irritating tone in her voice, but he came now towards Sally with a smile.

"What are you talking about Elena? I'm always nice. It's nice to meet you Sally, I'm Damon" he said and kissed her hand. In the moment he took her hand, the scar from last night seemed to hurt more than before, chills went down her spine, and she seemed to have lost her voice for a second.

"Actually that was all we wanted, so Sally, should we load everything you have into my house and catch up with Bonnie and Caroline?" Elena asked, and she agreed.

"See you boys later" she said while Elena dragged her with her outside. She opened the door to the car and stepped inside.

"So, what do you think about Stefan?" Elena said after a while.

"He is definitely right for you, you're so cute together. But that Damon guy was also so charming and creepy at the same time" Sally said and giggled, Elena didn't giggle along with her.

"I know that look on your face and you should stay away from Damon. I know he can be charming at times but you don't know him that well and let's just say he's very creepy" Elena warned her, giving her a look before focusing on driving again.

"Buzzkiller" Sally said and Elena turned back to her.

"I'm serious, I know Damon's true identity and he's very creepy, so look for someone else ok?" She said not looking at the road before Sally confirmed that she wouldn't chase after him.

As Sally laid the last item of clothing in the drawer her stomach growled and the doorbell rang at the same time.

"Good timing, I'm starving too. Let`s meet up with Bonnie and Caroline" Elena laughed and they went to the door. She was so excited to see Bonnie and Caroline again. They were always so funny, especially Caroline, who could also be annoying at times. Sally laughed quietly as she thought of one of Caroline's angry fits.

"SAL" she heard Caroline scream as she crushed her in a bear hug, very tight.

"Can't breathe" She managed to squeak out under her breath.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you. We need to catch up to each other" Caroline said with one of her biggest grin on her face. Behind her she could see Bonnie who also hugged her very tight.

"We missed you, we're worried about you" She said and released Sally to finally let her breath normally again.

"I guess Elena told you what happened, I'm fine, honestly. I'm sure nothing else will happen soon. Besides maybe you can create a protection spell around me" she said, joking around a bit, Bonnie had told her she was a witch. Sally put a brave smile on her face.

"Any boys in your life?" Caroline asked her as they sat down in Elena`s brown couch.

"There was one, a couple of hours ago, until Elena drove him away" Sally said eyeing Elena with red cheeks.

"It was Damon" Elena said bluntly, and they both nodded in understanding to why she drove him away. Bonnie saw her look.

"It's for the best Sal" She said and Sally couldn't do anything else but agree. He was a person she had just met and they knew him better than she did, but his charm couldn't leave Sally's thoughts.

"We're still going to the boarding house tomorrow for the dinner party right?" Caroline asked Elena and Elena gave her a shocked look.

"Sally, I completely forgot to ask you. Damon wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the dinner party. It could be fun" Elena said as stirred the tomato soup they were making.

"It sounds fun, and you know I'm up for any party there is" Sally said giving her a smirk, as she remember the parties they used to go to when they were younger.

Sally couldn't sleep tonight, too traumatized from the night before. It was a strong wind outside, making whispers in the night. The only sound from the room was her and Elena breathing, but Elena was sleeping. She looked outside the window and she saw a bird in the tree, a crow more specifically. It looked like it was staring right into her soul, but in a calm positive way. Sally felt her eye lids getting heavier as she stared at the black bird, never breaking contact and slowly drifted to sleep.

A creak was heard from the floor and Sally's eyes shot wide open.

"Sorry" she heard Elena whisper as Elena tip toed slowly to the bathroom.

"No worries Elena, I'm already awake. I had the greatest sleep ever" She yelled after realizing she wasn't tired at all. Sally turned around at the other side to the window and saw that the bird was gone, but it had started to rain and the wind was still going strong. When Elena stepped out fully dressed in a red t-shirt and black pants Sally went in. She changed from her blue pajamas into her bright pink sweat suit.

"Here, I made breakfast" Elena said handing her a cup of juice and a plate of scrambled eggs. Sally looked hungrily at the green plate of scrambled eggs and sat down to eat.

"What are you planning tonight Damon? What do you want with Sally?" Stefan asked his brother of a monster.

"We're having a dinner party, and maybe after I can bring Sally with me to a romantic picnic in my room, having some more delicious dessert for myself, if you catch my drift" He chuckled back at Stefan, who narrowed his eyes. Damon smirked as he opened the door to the storm outside.

"What are you doing? There's a storm outside" Stefan stated as he saw Damon about to walk outside.

"Worried about my safety brother? I've got some errands to do, you know, steal some groceries, maybe a stack of blood. Besides I can control this storm any way" He said turning back to Stefan who looked shocked.

"You're the one conjuring up this storm?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Hell yeah! I'm back to my powers Stefan; I'm done being the soft spot rescuing Elena's ass all the time. Your old brother is going back to his ways, just like Sage taught me years ago. Tonight the storm is going to be worse throughout the night, Elena and Sally might have to stay over for a night or two. Don't think about warning Elena, because if you do I might have dessert a little earlier than planned tonight" Damon said, looking in to his brother's eyes to see if he understood. He chuckled once more before walking out in the storm in his usual black clothes.

Stefan, who was thinking hard about what he was going to do with Damon and Sally, ran down to the basement to the only conclusion he could think of.

Sally looked into the mirror. Her short dark purple strapless dress hung tight around her body, and her bronze colored hair was straightened.

Elena came inside the bathroom with her makeup bag.

"You bought a new dress" She stated "trying to impress someone?" Elena questioned blankly.

"At least I'm not the one wearing the same dress for decades" Sally shot back spiteful, but with green sad eyes as she saw Elena`s black party dress.

"Sorry" Sally said "But is it so hard for me to want love? You've found someone already; I still haven't, for years now. I've been single for as long as I can remember" She said now with a softer tone in her voice. She crossed her arms and looked at Elena, who came up to her, giving her a hug.

"I'm just looking out for you. I know Damon, but if you want to chase him then I won't be standing in your way. Just don't say I didn't warn you" Elena said before she released her hug, trying to wipe of the tears that Sally had tried to force back in.

Elena thought for a moment as Sally fixed her makeup from the tears. _Maybe Damon really is trying to move on with his life?_ She questioned, doubtfully.

The doorbell Rang, and Damon smirked. Caroline and Bonnie, who had already showed up a few moments earlier, looked now towards the door.

"Hello ladies" Damon smirked and opened his right hand for Sally to take. She took it and Damon twirled her inside, which she giggled at. Sally saw Caroline raise her eye-brow at that, and Bonnie looked angry. Behind her Elena shared a silent look with Stefan. Damon invited them over to the table as he headed for the kitchen.

"Tell me more about yourself Sally, what do you do for a living?" Stefan asked as he prepared the champagne. Sally stroked her hair to the side.

"During the day I'm a student, but at night I work as a bartender, just outside Mystic Falls."

"A bartender" Damon`s voice rang as he came in with a few plates in his hands  
"You probably met some interesting people there. Bars can make one show their crazy side you know" He said as he sat down.

"You have no idea" She giggled but looked quickly down at her scar. Just as she was going to take a sip of the champagne, Damon took it away from her.

"Sorry, this glass seems dirty, let me get you a new one" He said before once more heading to the kitchen, sharing a look with Stefan who looked angry. Of course Damon would see right through his plan, vervain in the glass. Elena excused herself to help Damon as she also headed to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She said as she walked up to him.

"I'm removing this glass of vervain, I don't want it near Sally" He said as he poured champagne in a new glass.

"She already drinks vervain tea, Damon"

"Not anymore" He said half smirking at her.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked him surprised.

"I replaced it with normal water last night" He said, setting the champagne glass back in the ice bucket.

"You know I'm going to make sure she has more vervain now right?" She said getting angry at him.

"I know. I just have to remove that too, when that time comes"

"Who are you Damon? I'm not letting you hurt her. You used to be my friend, you're not like this" She said getting upset with him. She didn't like it whenever he did these things.

"This is exactly who I am, Elena. Admit it; you can't handle me being a monster. That's why you can't choose me instead of Stefan" He yelled quietly.

"That's what this is all about? Making me jealous by hurting my best friend?" She questioned, still upset.

"For once Elena, this isn't all about you" He yelled back at her.

"Were you the one who attacked her?" Elena asked Damon that caught him off guard.

"Yes" He said deeply and firmly.

"What's taking them so long?" Sally asked the others. Bonnie, who had been quiet so far of the night, said he was probably getting the main course ready. Stefan had been secretly listening to the conversation in the kitchen, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm going to see what's going on in there" He said before heading to the kitchen too.

"What a night this is going to be" Sally murmured.

"Welcome to our crazy life" Caroline said giving her a sympathetic smile, knowing Sally hadn't really seen crazy yet.


End file.
